


The Midnight Guest

by SevenOfNine (2spooky4u), your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil/Carlos - Freeform, Cuddles, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, and they're the cutest, cecil and Carlos live together, ghost - Freeform, midnight visitor, the apache tracker - Freeform, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/SevenOfNine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something glowing and strangely familiar appears late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Guest

**Author's Note:**

> IDFK what this is I'm tired ok

It's dark for a while, and then it's not. 

 

Cecil wakes up, an arm the color of burnt sugar draped protectively across his chest. Carlos snores lightly into his bare shoulder blade. 

 

There's an odd glowing light at the foot of the bed, silvery with red veins dispersed throughout. Carlos slumbers on. 

 

"Is someone there?"

 

Nobody answers. The light pulsates and thrums, vibrations shivering through the whole room. 

 

Cecil gently places Carlos's arm back across his own body, and slithers out from underneath the quilt Old Woman Josie made them for a housewarming gift when they moved in together. 

 

The light stretches from the floor to about six and a half feet in the air, and tips are starting to form. 

 

Is that.....

 

No. It can't be. 

 

It is. 

 

It is that hideous caricature of a headdress. The one that belonged to-

 

The Apache Tracker. 

 

Cecil feels a bit dizzy, so he stumbles backwards to perch on the foot of the bed. The Apache Tracker is becoming more and more corporeal as he watches. 

 

"It's you," Cecil breathes. He hated this guy for ages, but he owes him so much. 

 

"You saved Carlos."

 

The Apache Tracker almost looks like a human being now, but he is hovering about six inches off of the ground and still emitting silver and scarlet light, almost like an aura. 

 

"How are you even here? No, you know what; I do not want to know." Probably 'Indian Magicks' or something stupid and insensitive like that. 

 

They look at each other awkwardly. At least, Cecil is awkward, but the Tracker just gazes sagely back at the stupefied newscaster. 

 

Then he looks pointedly at Carlos's sleeping form, curled up comfortably. He raises an eyebrow knowingly and Cecil scratches sheepishly at the back of his neck. Carlos murmurs something quietly, shifts his legs. 

 

"Yeah, we're sort of....a couple," Cecil says. This man was always so painfully politically incorrect, he has no idea what the once-fake Native American would think about their very loving, very homosexual relationship. Not to mention he has no idea how much power the glimmering entity possesses. 

 

"We kind of.....I mean, he almost died and it made us realize that...." Cecil lets his sentence get away from him, again unsure. This man died so Carlos could live. 

 

"Anyways. Thank you, sir, for giving your life to save my um. My boyfriend."

 

Carlos mutters in his sleep, something about hot chocolate.   

 

"I really love him, and without you...." He shudders to think of what horrid events could have transpired that fateful night had The Apache Tracker not been so brave. 

 

"Именно так Вы знаете, я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, и я действительно не заботятся об этом. Я целился в парке собаку," responds The Apache Tracker in a deep, commandful voice. 

 

Right, the Russian. Oh well. 

 

The Apache Tracker begins to fade. Cecil smiles at him, hoping to convey his thoughts. 

 

Once he's gone, Cecil clings to Carlos tighter than he has in a long time. He sleeps well that night. 


End file.
